


Some Like it High

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is jealous of Adam Levine when Molly mentions she has tickets to Maroon 5.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it High

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Dahlia: *enters the lab* Dr. Hooper, you're looking awfully chipper today. *to the guys* Sherlock. Sherlock's friend.

Sherlock: Dahlia. *sarcastically* Always a pleasure.

Dahlia: Hot date?

Molly: *giggles, shaking her head* No, but close. A hot band. Specifically two tickets to Maroon 5.

Dahlia: *gasps* How? Like seriously- *in a hushed tone* -how?

Molly: Meena scored two tickets on the radio.

Dahlia: Wow. So jealous Molls. I mean; hello, Adam Levine.

Molly: Mmm. His singing -that voice. *begins to lose focus*

Sherlock: *mimics Molly's girly voice*

John: *shoots Sherlock a truly 'done with this' look* Sherlock, stop.

Dahlia: When is the concert?

Molly: Next month.

Sherlock: *walking over to Molly and the lab tech, feigning interest* What's next month?

Dahlia: *rolls her eyes* Bugger off, Holmes. *turns and leaves* See you at lunch, Molly. We're not done talking about this. *winks*

Sherlock: Adam Levine?

Molly: Yes. He's a singer.

Sherlock: *cooly* I'm aware, but-

Molly: But what?

Sherlock: But you're supposed to like deep voices.

Molly: *with a hint of amusement* Deep voices in general or did you have a specific one in mind?

Sherlock: *sulking; thinking it over* No. no I didn't.

Molly: Alrighty then.

...

Sherlock: Molly?

Molly: Yes?

Sherlock: *pauses, thinking* Nothing.

...

Molly: Sherlock?

Sherlock: Yes?

Molly: I never said I didn't like deep voices.

Sherlock: But this Levine character. He sings quite high sometimes.

Molly: *stepping closer on her tip toes, close to his ear* I may like high pitched singing, but I never said anything about the mouth's other uses.

Sherlock: Like talking?

Molly: Sure, let's go with that.

Sherlock: *pales*

Molly: *smiles devilishly and whips around, walking away*


End file.
